Mi Tortuosa Vida
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: La vida para mí, siempre ha sido una pesadilla, nada bueno salió de eso y ruego porque no le pase a nadie lo que me está pasando a mí. Mi padre me odia, mi madre es distante, la escuela es una prisión y mi vida un tormento… ¿algún día podre ser feliz?
1. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Gotas de Lluvia**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana rota, esa noche fue fría y no podía dormir.

Como siempre.

Nny se había ido, su padre se había levantado horas antes de que debatiera si dormir o no, por milagro el presagio de Nny no se había hecho realidad y su padre estaba bien, eso era bueno… quería pensar.

Rayos, se acurruco más contra Shmee y se escondió entre las sabanas de su cama, el cielo había iniciado una tormenta.

Pensó en la leve posibilidad de dormir, pero descarto esa idea le atemorizada por lo que pudiera soñar.

Jamás tuvo un sueño bueno en su vida que el recordara a sus 11 años de edad, siempre pesadillas, horrorosas pesadillas que terminaban por despertarlo entre gritos.

¡ZAP!

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEK! –chillo al ver un rayo golpear su ventana, escondió su cabeza bajo las sabanas, en un desesperado intento de sentirse seguro.

Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>terriblemente corto, lo se, pero lo iré alargando descuiden -u-<strong>

**Squeek!-Todd Casil es de Jhonn Vasquez **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Realidad de un golpe**

_Tentáculos salieron debajo de su cama, en el vacío de la oscuridad podía escuchar los gritos de un hombre que no podía recordar, lo atrapo y el pobre empezó a forcejar._

_Sin embargo la cama se destruyó, revelando solo los dientes de esa cosa, lo aventó a su boca y solo entonces…_

-¡SQUUUUUUUUUUEK! –grito despavorido, otra pesadilla de nuevo, se tachó los ojos y se abrazó a Shmee. Estaba tan asustado.

Miro por la ventana aun rota recordando que no todo lo de ayer fue un sueño, el cielo estaba gris de seguro era de madrugada, se levantó de la cama ya no deseaba soñar más.

Camino por encima de ya seca mancha de sangre que la noche anterior su padre perdió por el golpe de Nny.

Se cambió a un polo blanco y unos shorts negros, no iría a la escuela hoy era domingo, podía tomarse el tiempo que necesitara para relajarse un poco.

Aunque la verdad jamás se había relajado, tomo a Shmee y le dedico una sonrisa cansada, sabía que en algún punto del día volvería a dormir.

-Buenos días Shmee –le dijo cubriendo su boca al dejar escapar un bostezo- tuve una pesadilla.

**_Lo sé yo estuve ahí, fue muy feo._**

-Fue horrible Shmee –lo puso en su cama y se acercó a la ventana rota y ver si podría repararla antes de que anocheciera, sabia de sobra que sus padres estarían demasiado ocupados para arreglarlo, trabajo de adultos y esas cosas pensaba- aunque no se comparó como el que tuve en la Institución Psiquiátrica… –tembló- gracias por acompañarme esos 4 meses, Shmee, eres un buen amigo –le sonrió levemente.

**_Lo se Todd, siempre estaré ahí para ti._**

Concentro su mirada en la desolada casa de Nny y se puso a pensar en su visita de anoche, claro excluyendo que golpeo tremendamente a su padre, eso que de verdad se iría de vacaciones lo desconcertó.

_"Iré por mi propio camino ahora. Aún tengo algunas cosas de las cuales preocuparme antes de irme…"_

¿Sera que podría estar huyendo?, le dio un escalofrió pensar eso pero era lo más probable, se despidió del aunque dijo que se serian vacaciones.

La verdad no sabía si alegrarse de ya no esperar su inoportuna visita cada noche o sentir nostalgia pues de alguna retorcida manera le había tomado aprecio.

Extraño aprecio, una muy extraño… puesto que Nny no era un buen modelo a seguir según Shmee.

Pero eso que dijo que era bastante influenciable por sus miedos lo dejo pensando.

_"Debe ser confortante tener aún la oportunidad de salvar tu conciencia de tu preciada mente."_

-¿Tendrá razón? –se preguntó Todd mirando la casa y como el cielo lentamente se iba aclarando.

**_No está loco, Todd no tiene relevancia lo que dijo._**

Miro a Shmee y volvió su vista a la casa.

Quien sabe cuándo Nny regresaría, si es que lo hacía, o si de verdad había huido.

Solo sabía que de alguna manera se había vuelto a quedar solo en esta realidad.

Vio la casa ya por última vez para reposar un poco en su cama, estaba cansado pero, al mirar ese lugar vio algo desconcertante.

Alguien estaba quieto enfrente de la casa, era muy pequeño, era un niño…

Más bien una niña.

-¡Oh no! –exclamo Todd, quien rápidamente tomo a Shmee y bajo rápido las escaleras, esa niña debía estar loca si tenía intenciones de entrar- oh no, oh no, oh no –se repetía.

El jamás había entrado, pero siempre huida gritos agónicos y escalofriantes salir de esta, además no podía asegurarse a ciencia cierta si Nny estaba ahí… en cualquier caso esa niña ya estaba muerta.

**_No tiene caso Todd, ¿Por qué vamos? Si ella se lo busco._**

-¡Aun no entra a la casa! –le respondio abriendo la puerta y llegando a la casa abandonada de al lado, esa niña ya estaba a los pies de la puerta- ¡espera no!

La niña se volteo pero ignoro su presencia y alzo su mano con intenciones abrir aquella puerta, nada bueno podría salir de esto si llegaba a entrar.

-¡No entres! –exclamo llegando a ella y agarrándola de la mano, la alejo de la puerta justo antes de que siquiera la llegara a tocar- ¡es peligroso! ¡squeek! ¡no debes entrar ahí! ¡podrías morir! –la niña no lo miraba solo miraba aquella casa, cuando se volvió a verlo se quedó helado, ella sonrió.

-Está bien –la soltó en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron, un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la piel, se escondió detrás de Shmee arrepintiéndose de no haberlo escuchado- gracias por detenerme –le agradeció aquella.

No dijo nada, estaba aterrado de sus ojos, esa mirada jamás la había visto.

No es que jamás hubiera visto un par de ojos color miel es que en ellos se podía reflejar algo diferente, por supuesto eso fue lo que más le asusto, ella no tenía miedo su mirada solo denotaba alegría y bondad.

Eso en realidad debería ser bueno pero, algo más se vio, algo que no le gustó nada.

Ella era de su altura, cabello azabache hasta los hombros con su cabello peinado de costado y sujetado por una vincha verde, usaba un polo blanco debajo de un peto corto color verde oscuro, calzaba zapatillas grises.

Ella lo miro a sus ojos grises, retrocedió, ¿ahora donde debía meterse?

Ella le sonreía.

**_¡Noquéala y corre!, siento una influencia maligna en ella, ¡debes huir!_**

Alzo la mano con intenciones de acatar la sugerencia de su oso pero apenas estuvo cerca de ella lo alejo arrepentido de su acción, se dio vuelta y huyo con los ojos llorando asía su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

No paro de correr hasta llegar a su habitación, se zambullo entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos mientras se reponía de lo sucedido, Shmee le cantaba para calmarlo pero ya era tarde… estaba asustado.

Jamas la volvió a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>buenos días gente!<strong>

**¿muy temprano? XD ñe estaba inspirada**

**sobre esta historia quería probar algo diferente con este pequeño niño, creo que es interesante**

**quienes hayan leído el cómic saben de lo que hablo =)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Payasos**

_Las sombras negras, abundan en cada esquina de este cuarto vacío…_

_Sin color, sin calor…_

_El corazón, varios recuerdos se quedan._

_El alma se rompe._

_El miedo regresa._

¡SMACH!

El sonido de la regla chocar contra sus dedos provocaran que soltara el lápiz y cayera al suelo seguido de un coro de risas de parte de sus compañeros, la señorita Bitters le volvió a golpear la mano derecha antes de siquiera inclinarse y recoger el lápiz del suelo, apretó los labios y reprimió un quejido.

-¡La clase es para aprender! –le arrebató la hoja de su escritorio y la quemo frente a sus ojos esparciendo sus cenizas encima de su escritorio y gran parte de su rostro, asustado y dolido, algo de lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado- ¡no para soñar!

-S-Si señorita Bitters… –susurro Todd limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano lastimada e intentando reprimir las lágrimas de frustración, pues esa pequeña escritura fue una de sus mejores obras-…no v-volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero –le amenazo la escalofriante mujer con una voz siniestra, para luego volver a sus compañeros y callar sus burlas con una penetrante y tétrica mirada- ¡a callar!

El timbre sonó y todos salieron como estampida, la señorita Bitters lo atravesó con la mirada y se desvaneció por entre las sombras, el lunes por la mañana estaba muerto… de eso estaba seguro.

Así lo seguía tratando después de dos años de escuela, ¿hoy?, era su cumpleaños y por supuesto.

No esperaba una excepción.

Se espolvoreo las cenizas de su cara y suspiro.

-Esa había sido mi mejor poema hasta ahora… –se lamentó Todd limpiándose una lagrima que se había osado escapar de sus parpados, aun con 13 años, era un llorón- …ugh.

Se levantó de su casa y salió de Skool, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en esa prisión, que era su aterradora escuela.

Camino por el camino largo del parque de esa ciudad, que poco a poco iba hundiéndose más en la mediocridad de todo lo grandioso que se les presentara, o como él le gustaba llamarlo como se tiraban por el retrete.

El camino era más largo asía su casa y había mucha gente… como todos los viernes.

Pero así lo prefería.

No era como si en su casa le estuvieran esperando con un pastel y un regalo… aunque lo deseara.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta despacio, la poca luz entro por el recibidor.

Entro y cerró la puerta lentamente y camino por el pasillo, ni un ruido, aparentemente sus padres no estaban.

Subió las escaleras con pesadumbre, sabiendo que otra vez pasaría su cumpleaños solo.

Se recostó en su cama mirando el blanco y vacío techo, miro a su lado y vio a Shmee apoyado en la almohada de la cama, sonriéndole como siempre.

-Hola Shmee –suspiro sonriendo levemente.

**_Tardaste, Todd, has tardado…_**

-Lo lamento, había tomado el camino largo a casa esta vez –volvió su mirada al techo, ya sin sonrisa, a veces su oso era _algo_ sobreprotector- quería despejar mi mente de lo de hoy –termino de decir sobándose cuidadosamente los dedos de su mano derecha.

**_Ya veo… ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?_**

**_Solo debes hacer caso a mis consejos y serás feliz._**

-Quemar la escuela dejo de ser gracioso Shmee –hablo Todd mirando seriamente a su compañero, no así más de un año que empezó a darse cuenta de que sus bromas, tenían un toque algo siniestro.

**_Era solo una sugerencia. _**(rió el extraño oso)

Miro el techo otra vez con el ceño fruncido, levanto la mano derecha y contemplo sus dedos, los cuales estaban rojos y algo hinchados.

A veces tenía que hacer oídos sordos a Shmee para no hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiera después.

Ser puro no era algo… _fácil_.

**_Todd algo se quema._**

-¿Eh? –desvió su mirada de sus dedos y vio un pequeño humo que salía de su alfombra- ¿pero qué…?

El pequeño humo de pronto se convirtió en flamas de fuego que se extendieron por todo el suelo.

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! –grito como nunca el chico agarrando a Shmee y saltando de la cama al marco de la puerta donde vio como el incendio tomaba forma.

No podía ser.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –la voz sonora y escalofriante del que llevaría a la inexistencia a este mundo se alzó por toda la casa- mi buen _amigo_ –sonrió Pepito haciendo gala de sus ya no tan pequeños colmillos.

-¿G-Gracias? –balbuceo el pobre Todd recuperando el aliento y estrechando a Shmee, no era la primera vez que su "amigo" el anti/Cristo le asustaba así, y estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última.

El chico de cuernos vestía muy diferente a lo que usaba hace unos dos años.

Ahora era más alto (temiblemente alto), usaba un abrigo de cuero negro con una cola que rozaba el suelo, pantalones grises, y calzaba unas botas altas de negro como la noche con suela de metal.

En cambio Todd usaba un buzo gris y una polera blanca con unas zapatillas blancas, la humildad y la falta de interés en algunas tendencias habían hecho de las suyas, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Quemaste el suelo… –murmuro Todd dejando a Shmee en la cama y comprobando que la alfombra había quedado tostada y se había vuelto de un color negro carbón- totalmente.

-Entonces pido disculpas por las molestias –hablo con su voz tétrica dando una breve reverencia.

Todd suspiro era la quinta vez esta semana que pasaba algo así en su habitación.

-Permíteme redimir el desastre invitándote a cenar en mi casa –Todd abrió los ojos de par en par y vio la mano que Pepito le ofrecía- después de todo, como es tu cumpleaños, tengo preparada una **_sorpresa_** –termino de decir el anti/Cristo con una sonrisa divertida que a los ojos de Todd le pareció macabra.

Miro la mano frente a él y titubeo, había tratado por todos los medios evitar volver a entrar a la casa del hijo del príncipe de las tinieblas, no había querido regresar a ese lugar desde… _la última vez_.

Pero sabía, con temor, que el día en que no pudiera tener excusa para no visitar ese lugar llegaría.

Y finalmente había llegado.

-Está bien… -respondió el pobre chico tomando su mano y de repente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas como su amigo- ¡espera sin teletrans… !

El grito quedo en el aire cuando las dos figuras se desvanecieron del cuarto.

Sin dejar rastro aparente de que algo hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

><p>Sintió su carne regresar a sus huesos y sus órganos comprimirse de una manera dolorosa en su interior, sintió náuseas y una horrible sensación de frío acompañado por una pequeña jaqueca en su cerebro, pero tenía que verle el lado bueno… <em>aún<em> seguía con vida.

Apenas sintió sus pies tocar suelo, soltó la mano del portador de plagas y se metió al baño que estaba frente a ellos para descargar todo.

Al menos Pepito había tenido la descendencia de teletransportarlos al frente de la habitación donde ocurrió el vómito.

Todd se limpió las lágrimas y los residuos de ese asqueroso brebaje que se había visto obligado a expulsar de su estómago, algo normal que le pasaba cuando Pepito decidía utilizar ese medio de "transporte", por lo que generalmente siempre pedía ir caminando y casi siempre su sugerencia (o mejor dicho suplica) era ignorada.

-Yo podía ir caminando ¿sabías? –se quejó Todd jalando la palanca, estaba pálido como un fantasma y aun sentía su cabeza darle vueltas, algo también normal en estos casos.

-Claro que lo se mi buen amigo –le respondió el oscuro chico poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Todd, quien casi podía jurar que se sonreía- pero la teletransportación es mucho más factible –se rió sacándolo del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndolo así a las escaleras- y ahora te pediré cerrar tus ojos para poder llevarte asía la sorpresa- hablo con un tonito de quien va hacer una travesura.

-¿No tengo opción? –pregunto Todd con temor y viendo que el final de las escaleras todo estaba oscuro.

-**No **–respondió Pepito sonriéndole con sus afilados colmillos y su inquietante mirada rojiza.

Dejo escapar un casi inaudible _"squeek" _y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar asía el oscuro primer piso, lamentándose de su mala suerte.

-Ahora, amigo, abre tus ojos –fue lo que escucho después de angustiantes minutos antes de llegar al piso, la voz del hijo de las tinieblas se oía lejana, le dio escalofríos pensar en la sola idea de que se había quedado solo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud pero aun así no pudo evitar lo que sus ojos vieron y desearían no haber visto.

_Happy Birthday to You_

Melenas rojas y verdes, de colores fuertes, vestidos desbaratados y con ropa más grande que ellos.

Grandes y blancos, con botones azules, shorts rojos y tirantes que apenas podían resistir el pesado pantalón.

_Happy Birthday to You_

Sus exagerados zapatos, la mayoría de color rojo y largos por la punta de los pies.

Sus caras pintadas en base de blancos y ojos delineados con verdes, labios untados con naranja o morado como sangre se tratasen… y esa roja nariz.

_Happy Birthday Dear Todd~_

Esos eran… esos eran…

Sus ojos miraban a esos tres sujetos, recordando ese cumpleaños… eso eran…

**Payasos**.

_¡Happy Birthday to You!_

-¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! –fue el grito de terror que salió de esa casa aparentemente normal en ese aparentemente tranquilo vecindario.

Definitivamente seria otro cumpleaños que jamás olvidaría.

Solo quedaba decir:

**_"Feliz cumpleaños Todd"_**

* * *

><p><strong>no es el cumpleaños de ensueño y tampoco se le deseo a nadie pasar por lo mismo en su <strong>**día**

**je =)**

**la inspiración es algo lenta... es que el humor negro no es lo miro pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**espero no demorarme mucho con el que sigue 7.7**

**y feliz cumpleaños!... a quien quiera que los este cumpliendo XD**

**canción para este capitulo aquí: watch?v=4KZg0RbRHEs#t=19**

**P.D: el poema lo invente yo, a veces Todd somos algo parecidos =T**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Cuando todo se Derrumba**

Tal vez no había empezado bien la escuela, tal vez todos en ella lo odiaban y una vez intentaban matarlo, tal vez después se olvidarían de él como el polvo.

Pero al menos había logrado terminar la secundaria.

La ceremonia de graduación se había llevado a cabo después de angustiantes días de exámenes por no contar, el abuso y el desprecio que cada compañero le demostraba por ser el rarito de la clase… como si no quisieran perder ni un momento para molestarlo antes de abandonar Skool para **_siempre_**.

O al menos eso estaba en sus planes.

Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta llegar a este día, y había crecido esperando el día en que finalmente, todo esto se acabaría.

Ahora era el más alto de salón, era delgado y esbelto por no decir debilucho, de cabello negro con puntas puntiagudas que hasta ahora no se molestó en cortar y aún mantenía sus preciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos que eran de color gris.

Estaba ahí sentado con su bata azul opaco con un gorro de recién graduado del mismo color con una pitita amarilla que salía de un costado, mirando por última vez el lugar donde estaba y que juraría jamás regresar.

El gimnasio estaba repleto de sillas divididas en dos fila, una para los padres y la otra para los recién graduados.

Por supuesto sus padres no estaban ahí, estaban en casa ayudando a empacar sus cosas.

Desde que entro al último grado las cosas habían empezado a cambiar en su casa, sus padres le empezaban a tratar de una manera diferente por no decir inusual, le ponían más atención.

O al menos su padre, su madre estaba más ausente de lo natural, algunos de sus "medicamentos" eran algo fuertes.

Su padre como nunca le había ayudado en sus pruebas de admisión para universidades y sorprendentemente se ofreció a pagar la cuota correspondiente y sus gastos domésticos, con un solo requisito… que la universidad fuera afuera de la ciudad.

Y lo logro, una gran y prestigiosa universidad lo admitió en su campo de estudio, se sintió tan feliz por su logro.

Había logrado ingresar con la calificación más alta, sus padres jamás habían estado tan felices, su padre aún seguía serio pero pudo ver en sus ojos un ligero brillo de alegría.

Y para él era más que suficiente.

Aun cuando se vaya tan lejos, pues era una que lo mantendría alejado de casa por un buen tiempo, sabía que al menos había valido la pena.

Jamás se había sentido tan emocionado y… tan **feliz**.

El escenario estaba decorado con tela azul eléctrico a los costados y de arriba del escenario con un cartel en lo alto de aquel escenario que decía en letras blancas y doradas: "Graduación del Ultimo Año".

La señorita Bitters subió al escenario y se puso al frente del único micrófono del lugar, detrás de ella estaban tres oscuras figuras, que no eran nada más que la mesa directiva y el mismo director.

-Desde que estos jóvenes entraron a esta escuela han aprendido el verdadero significado de la vida –empezó a hablar la escalofriante señorita Bitters a los que ahora eran su vieja tutoría- aunque **_algunos_** no quisieran aceptarla –hablo amenazante mirando a Todd con una mirada asesina, él se revolvió en sus asiento impaciente a que acabara todo- después de muchas torturas o mejor dicho clases finalmente están preparados para… ¡salir de aquí y nunca más volver!

Todo el alumnado estallo en un grito de alegría y euforia, algunos lanzando sus gorros antes de tiempo, para después callarse al ver la mirada de furia de su aun tutora.

-Seré breve ¡que comience la entrega de diplomas! –grito con voz de trueno y rápidamente la oscura mujer e inmediatamente se hizo una fila al costado derecho del escenario con sus alumnos, que uno a uno empezaron a subir y a recibir su diploma, cabe decir que la mayoría no se la merecía.

Todd era el último, pues cuando se formó la fila lo habían empujado para ser ellos los primeros en recibir su diploma e irse con sus padres de aquí, que para cuando llego al escenario ya no quedaba nadie de los presentes.

Todos se habían retirado.

Miro a la señorita Bitters que lo esperaba con una mirada de pocos amigos, con su diploma en mano, suspiro y sonrió levemente animándose de que lo estarían esperando en casa. Era su único consuelo ahora.

Cuando la señorita Bitters le entrego su diploma esta lo observo con asquedad y le dijo su última amenaza.

-Tu futuro está lleno de ruina –le hablo con voz lúgubre- será una pesadilla de la cual no podrás despertar, y por más que intentes en esta vida no serás feliz ¡JAMAS!

Todd asintió, dejando escapar un leve "_squeek_" que no había vuelto a decir desde hacía un mes, y se retiró del escenario asía la salida.

Cuando salido suspiro aliviado y se sentía liberado finalmente de esa prisión a la que siempre había llamado "escuela".

Lo único que quería ahora era correr asía su casa y darles un gran y agradecido abrazo a sus padres, que sorprendentemente, fueron los únicos que lo apoyaron en esta larga espera.

El sol estaba en lo alto y él lo interpreto como un buen augurio, solo que al bajar su mirada esta se topó con la familia más peligrosa de toda la ciudad, su cuerpo tembló de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Por qué el mundo lo odiaba tanto?

-¡Todd! –esa voz, grave y oscura con un ligero aire poético llego asía sus oídos, veía como Pepito se dirigía en su dirección con un deje de alegría- mi buen amigo, muchas felicidades –le felicito una vez cerca de él.

Pepito el hijo del Diablo, ahora era un hombre como nunca había conocido, y no necesariamente uno bueno.

Le llevaba una cabeza de altura (a pesar de que él también era uno de los más altos de la clase) sus cuernos asía cuatro años que habían dejado de crecer pero aun así sobresalían sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo se había adelgazado aunque en estos tres años también se había agarrado ganando algo de musculo que en ese momento ocultaba bajo su ropa y su bata de recién graduado.

Su cara a pesar de todo ahora se había transformado a la de un hombre muy atractivo, que aun así, lo hacía ahora mucho más peligroso.

Fue gracias a su apariencia que varios inocentes, incrédulos de quien era y solo se guiaban por su belleza, habían caído en las garras de Pepito que aunque no lo admitiera delante de él… amaba ver el dolor y sufrimiento de esas personas.

Su dentadura también sufrió cambios, su sonrisa aún mantenía los colmillos pero con el paso del tiempo Todd le empezó a rogar que no los mostrara en su presencia, ya no podía tolerarlo como antes ya no. No después de conocer que podían hacer ahora era… algo perturbador y horrible.

Su mirada rojo sangre no había cambiado solo el hecho de que ahora podía matar con su siniestra mirada era lo nuevo desde el año pasado.

Y al igual que sus ojos no habían cambiado desde ese día en que se conocieron, el hecho de que aún lo considerare un amigo.

Y para su mala suerte no venía solo.

-¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes dos! –exclamo la mamá de Pepito, que a pesar de los años seguía con una actitud animada y positiva y el que siguiera exactamente igual a como la conoció Todd 6 años atrás, el cual estaba seguro de que su esposo tenía algo que ver- mi hijo y su amigo pasando por etapa de su vida para pasar a la siguiente fase ¡estoy tan feliz por ambos! –termino de decir con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras los abrazaba fuertemente.

Todd se sentía apachugado y algo ajeno a ese tipo de abrazo maternal que solo una madre puede dar, en cambio Pepito, quería que este terminara pronto.

-Madre, por favor –hablo Pepito con cara de vergüenza y el hecho de que ya no era un niño para andar tolerando las muestras públicas de afecto de su madre.

-Perdóname, ¡pero estoy tan feliz! –se disculpó Rosalin liberándolos de su abrazo y enjuagando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le ofreció su esposo.

El padre de Pepito y dueño del lugar para las almas condenadas al fuego eterno, se acercó a ello después de apaciguar la emoción de su esposa, estaba en la forma que usaba cada vez que salía de casa. La forma de un empresario común, de pelo rubio y anteojos.

Pero aun con esa forma Todd le reconoció al instante, su esencia maligna le delataba, un "_squeek!" _escapo de su boca cuando ese hombre llego a ellos.

-Todd felicidades –le felicito el Señor Diablo dándole un apretón de manos, se dirigió a su hijo y le abrazo- estoy **orgulloso **de **ti**.

-Gracias padre –le respondió Pepito correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Todd sonrió internamente, es que a veces solo a veces, deseaba fueran así al menos una vez.

Por esa razón tan especial esperaba que al menos ese día… pudiera sentirse así con sus padres.

-Ven a cenar con nosotros esta tarde, muchacho –fue lo que dijo el Señor Satán una vez abrazado a Pepito, los ojos se le agrandaron, este sonrió con su reacción- en honor a su último año, te prometo que no te quitara mucho tiempo.

Todd trago saliva y asintió.

Tendría que esperar para volver a casa ahora.

* * *

><p>La mesa se sirvió en cuanto llegaron a la mesa, como dijo el Señor Diablo (quien ahora estaba en su aterradora forma original), esto era en honor a ellos para celebrar que hayan acabado la preparatoria.<p>

La mesa tenía puesta un mantel blanco y encima de aquel estaba un gran plato de carne asada, otro plato de papas, una fuente con ensalada, y un salsero con salsa de tomate.

-¡Coman sin pena! –dijo la señora Diablo pasando los platos, siempre sonriente- esta cena es para ustedes.

-G-Gracias –respondio despacio Todd sirviéndose un poco de la carne y algo de ensalada, aun después de todos estos años, no se acostumbraba al buen trato de la madre de Pepito.

-Muchas gracias, madre –agradeció Pepito una vez que su madre se sentó.

-Todo sea por ti mi hijo y su buen amigo –sonrió siempre radiante la buena mujer.

La cena fue agradable, como pocas veces sucedía cuando visitaba la casa de Pepito y la cena estuvo deliciosa, el tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido.

-Fue un placer tenerte aquí por última vez Todd –le despidió Rosalin junto a su Satán que asentía levemente.

Sonrió nervioso y emprendió el camino a casa acompañado de Pepito que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

Caminaron por esas calles ahora solitarias, los faroles se encendieron.

Todd caminaba con una chompa blanca puesta con el logo de un carita feliz en negro, unos pantalones grises, calzando unas botas negras de suelo blanca.

Pepito había cambiado su bata por una rápida combinación a base de negro; una camisa negra debajo de una polera negra de lana, unos pantalones tripp negros y calzaba botas estilo Dr. Martens igualmente negras.

El verano llegaba pero aun así había que estar abrigados por las noches.

El silencio entre los dos era palpable, normalmente Pepito era el que iniciaba una conversación, Todd no dudaba que fuera a comenzar una… teniendo en cuenta de que tal vez sería la última.

Pues no era necesario expresar que él esperaba no volver a topárselo en lo que le restara de vida.

Giraron una calle, ya estaban cerca de la casa de Todd, entonces Pepito se detuvo.

-Todd Casil –Todd se quedó petrificado y dejo su caminar, jamás le había por su nombre y apellido, miro a Pepito por encima de su hombro para comprobar que lo miraba con esa aterradora mirada- mi buen amigo, no regreses a esa casa, Todd únete al Ejercito Sin Almas de la Oscuridad de mi Padre... pero te lo pido –su voz a pesar de sonar amenazante parecía ser una súplica- no regreses a esa **casa**.

Todd no se movió de su lugar, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza el huir de allí entrar a la casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, perdiendo el vuelo que tendría en unas horas asía la universidad y enfadando a sus padres.

Pero sabía que no podría que escapar de él, eso lo tenía bien claro, sin embargo él no podía decidir sobre su vida.

Ya no.

-Mis padres me esperan… –hablo Todd con un ligero temblor en su voz-…no haré lo que me pides.

La mirada de Pepito se encendió como si hubiera desatado algo inimaginable, sintió su alma torcerse de miedo bajo esos ojos rojos y empezó a temer por su vida, pero aquellos se apagaron cuando Pepito aparto la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Intente apaciguar lo inevitable Todd, pero no me dejaste –empezó a hablar Pepito mientras se alejaba de aquella calle- pasaras por mucho antes de que nos volvamos a ver… –se giró por última vez asía Todd que aún seguía en su lugar- …pero desde ahora estarás **_solo_**.

Y se desvaneció ante sus ojos, como su el viento se lo hubiera llevado.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y negando con la cabeza corrió a casa.

* * *

><p>Corrió, corrió y corrió.<p>

Esas frías palabras de quien obligatoriamente se hacía llamar su amigo había dicho.

"_…pero desde ahora estarás **solo**"_.

-¡No es cierto! –grito sin ver asía donde iba cruzo la calle sin mirar sintiendo como el mundo se ponía en contra suya- ¡No es cierto! No puede ser cierto...

Levanto la vista y vio su casa, dos carros en ella: una que heredo del abuelo y la otra de su padre.

Se podía ver como su padre salía de la casa apresurado y metía unas cosas al carro, sonrió inconscientemente, cuanto deseaba verlo ahora.

-¡Papá! –le llamo Todd corriendo hasta alcanzar al hombre que al ser mencionado se giró bruscamente asía el- ¡no tienes idea de cuánto quise venir con ustedes! Me ha pasado tanto… -empezó a hablar mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-… sé que es tarde y en unas horas me iré pero quise despedirme de ti y mamá…

-¡Todd! ¡Niño impuntual! –le corto su padre volviendo a meter una caja que tenía al auto- se te hace tarde, ¡ya todo está en el auto del abuelo! ¡todo está allí! ¡ahora lárgate!

-Pero quería despedirme de ustedes, pues sé que tardare un buen tiempo en volver… -volvió a insistir Todd poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su ahora viejo padre- quería despedirme y agradecer toda la ayuda que recibí de ustedes y decirle a mamá muchas cosas, ¿dónde está mamá? –pregunto al ver que su madre no estaba en el auto, lo cual era preocupante, puesto que ella no estaba "mentalmente" bien para salir a la calle- papá ¿dónde está mamá? –pregunto ahora preocupado- ¿papá-…

-¡Esta muerta! –se giró el padre asía Todd y lo tomo violentamente por el cuello- ¡esta muerta! ¡esta muerta! ¡y todo es por tu culpa!

Todd se quedó impactado, ¿su madre muerta? Y en parte asustado por la reacción de su padre.

-Pero si en la mañana… –intento hablar Todd recordando como ella estaba caminando por la cocina esa mañana, pero su padre volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Después de que fuiste idiota! –le grito el hombre derramando lágrimas de coraje y frustración por volver aquella escena- ¡se metió al baño varias horas y cuando fui a buscarla esta yacía muerta sobre el suelo al lado del retrete! ¡murió por abuso de las drogas! –Todd se quedó mudo- ¡solo queríamos que te fueras! ¡intentamos de todo este año para que pasara! ¡esperábamos aún más ansiosos que tú por este día! ¡el día en que **tú **finalmente saldrías de nuestras vidas! –cerro los ojos derramando lagrimas para luego abrirlos y verlo con cólera- ¡pero ella ya se había vuelto adicta a esas cosas! ¡esas drogas! ¡esas drogas que empezó a tomar cuando naciste y arruinaste nuestras vidas! ¡teníamos planes! ¡teníamos sueños! ¡Y TENÍAS QUE NACER TÚ! –le grito tan fuerte que su voz lleno el vacío de la calle- ¡lo único que queríamos era una vida feliz!... solo queríamos eso –sollozo el hombre soltando a Todd y desmoronándose en la entrada del coche, ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir soportando esto, ya no más.

Todd se quedó viendo como su padre desplomado y destruido y sintiéndose culpable de que haya acabado así.

-Papá… –susurro Todd con la voz que se le quebraba y con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, no soportaba ver el dolor que había provocado- … papá, lo siento.

-Lárgate… –le respondio su padre levantándose del suelo y abriendo la puerta del auto para subirse a ella y luego cerrarla, Todd se quedó quieto- yo ya no vivo aquí, ya tienes lo que quieres ¡solo lárgate y jamás te vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! –le amenazo viendo con ojos de furia- ¡lo que hagas o no con tu vida ya no es mi problema!

Y con esas palabras presiono el acelerador y salió de aquel vecindario, dejando a Todd parado ahí, tal vez para **siempre**.

De sus ojos solo estaba la imagen de su padre desapareciendo por la pista, sus piernas fallaron y antes de caer al suelo se volvió a la casa tomo el picaporte y se fue directo asía su habitación.

El único lugar seguro que tenía ahora.

Se quedó parado en la entrada de su cuarto viendo su cama que estaba solo que con el cochón vacío y ahí, justo encima al lado de la cabecera de la cama, estaba Shmee.

**Todd... bienvenido.**

Corrió hasta la cama lo tomo con sus dos manos y lo abrazo enterrando su cara en su felpudo y pequeño pecho mientras finalmente dejaba caer las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia que había estado acumulando.

Ya no podía más.

**Está bien Todd, está bien.**

No tenía idea de cuánto dolor estaba experimentando en ese momento y sin dejar de lado el miedo de lo que podía pasar ahora… lo desconocido sonaba tan aterrador ahora.

Se quedó ahí parando desahogando con Shmee en brazos, mientras este le animaba, sentía que toda su vida había sido una miseria y que así acabaría.

Solo y abandonado.

**Yo estoy contigo Todd, no decaigas, yo siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y hacerte feliz.**

El sollozo de Todd paro, alejo su cara del pecho del extraño oso y lo miro, con los ojos bien abiertos por sus palabras.

**Este no es el final Todd… nunca es tarde.**

Había una razón escondida detrás de esas palabras, una razón mucho más siniestra que Shmee al ver este momento de vulnerabilidad estaba utilizando a su favor, puesto que esta vez seria escuchado.

-Tienes razón… –murmuro Todd mirando su habitación casi vacía para luego dejar su mirada en la ventana que dejaba ver la solitaria casa de su antiguo vecino- …nunca no es tarde.

Dejo a Shmee en su cama y se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que miro la casa de Nny, resistir hondo y abrió la ventana, al hacerlo dejo que la brisa del viento se colara por su habitación y con ella le devolviera sus recuerdos de la niñez.

Recordando a la única persona que de verdad mostro preocupación por el… y que por ahora ya no estaba.

Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su mesita al lado de la cama sacando del cajón un una lápiz y una hoja de papel, miro su reloj y se dispuso a escribir.

Tomo a Shmee y le sonrió débilmente.

-Shmee –le llamo Todd viendo a su oso detenidamente que a pesar de sus rasguños y que repetidas veces haya tenido que volver a coserlo, era considerado su único y mejor amigo- eres mi mejor amigo.

**También lo eres tú para mi Todd y los amigos se _escuchan_…**

Todd lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo coloco en la cabecera de la cama sobre el cochón desnudo, apoyando su espalda contra la madera de la cama de tal manera que pareciera sentado, y entre sus pequeñas patas deposito el papelito doblado en dos.

Se dirigió al marco de la puerta y se dispuso a retirarse cuando la voz confundida de su oso volvió a llamarlo.

**¡Todd! ¿qué haces? ¿me dejas? ¿por qué? ¡creí que éramos amigos!**

No recibió respuesta, solo una débil sonrisa de parte de Todd.

-Adiós Shmee –fue lo que salió de su boca antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y empezar a cerrar lentamente la puerta- cuida a Nny cuando regrese ¿ok?

**¡No puedes dejarme! ¡NO DEBES DEJARME! ¡ESTARAS SOLO Y ASUSTADO SIN MÍ!**

**¡QUIEN ESTARA CONTIGO ESAS NOCHES EN LAS QUE LAS PESADILLAS SE APODEREN DE TU CEREBRO! ¡A QUIENES RECURRIRAS CUANDO ESTES SOLO Y ASUSTADO! ¡NO ERES NADA SIN MÍ! ¡NO ERES NADA SIN SHMEE! ¡NO ERES NADA!**

Todd lo miro… por última vez manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de sus palabras.

-Te extrañare –susurro Todd empezando a cerrar la puerta ante la atónita mirada de Shmee.

**¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO ME DEJES!**

**¡TODD! ¡REGRESA!**

**¡NO ME DEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

La puerta fue cerrada con llave, Todd salió por la vacía entrada de su casa, cerró la casa y subió al auto.

Ya no había más que hacer ahí.

Las palabras escritas en el papel doblado eran sus últimas palabras de quien era conocido en ese vecindario como Squeek.

Decía así:

_Querido Jhonny:_

_A pesar de que tu presencia no ha sido requerida otra vez en mi vida quiero que tú te quedes con algo de ella._

_Shmee te cuidara tal y como cuido de mí cuando te fuiste y como hizo siempre._

_No me arrepiento de haberlo dejado en tus manos pues sé que tú lo necesitas más._

_El mundo, como pudo aprender, es oscuro y tenebroso._

_Y que si no tienes a nadie estas solo._

_Yo quería hacer a mis padres felices, crear una vida feliz, tal vez un familia._

_Pero ahora sé que eso jamás será posible, no mientras yo este con vida._

_La verdad yo nunca pedí nacer, no lo hice, y si hubiera había una manera desearía no haber nacido para no quitar la felicidad a mis padres._

_Mi futuro se ve tan lejano ahora._

_Intentare seguir tu consejo de mantenerme cuerdo, aunque no sé, cuanto tiempo pueda hacerlo._

_Solo sé que desde ahora… estoy **solo**._

_Firmado_

**_-Todd Casil-_**

* * *

><p><strong>esto... se sintió intenso<strong>

**lo siento Todd pero todo tiene una ****razón**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**bye!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Un reinicio**

Inhala, exhalaba, inhalaba, exhalaba… si seguía respirando tan rápido se iba acabar el aire y todos morirían ¡por su culpa! ¡POR SU CULPA!

Volviendo a la realidad, respiro hondo y miro otra vez la entrada de ese gran establecimiento, al que muchos entraban en ese momento.

La Universidad.

Miro sus pies y levanto su vista al establecimiento enfrente de el con sus puerta abiertas, la gente que pasaba por sus costados casi empujándolo, sino se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su primer clase.

Camino por el patio de recreo mientras pasaba meticulosamente la mirada a los demás jóvenes, la mayoría parecía conocerse, mientras otros que eran nuevos formaban grupos con algunos.

Nadie se le acercaba.

Se sentía inseguro y algo incómodo.

El ambiente a su alrededor era tan alegre y movido.

Se miró una vez más la ropa y sintió de pronto que el único que era ignorado… era él.

Se había puesto un polo gris holgado de manga larga, un jeans negros, calzando unas zapatillas negras con blanco en la suelo y en parte de la agujeguetas, y en su cabeza tenia puesto un gorro simple de lana de color gris, que cubría sus cabellos desordenados y que estiraba con manía asía su frente como intentando pasar desapercibido.

Se había vestido de otra manera o como pudo, la noche anterior se la había pasado llorando otra vez la muerte de su madre, era su segundo día en esta ciudad y todavía no lo superaba.

El primer día que llego a esa ciudad, se encerró en cuanto llego a su nuevo "hogar" en un condominio de buena calaña y cerca la universidad, de dos pisos y diez apartamentos en cada uno.

No había salido de allí ni para ver que tal el nuevo lugar ni nada.

Se sentía tan vacío y triste, el ver a esta gente de su edad disfrutar la vida solo porque tuvieron una infancia feliz, asía que se sintiera fuera de ese lugar alegre.

Apretó la correa del bolso de mano color beige que colgaba al lado de su cadera y se mordió el labio, se sentía como un parasito, un ser que no pertenecía a este lugar.

Tal vez no fue buena idea venir.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un persona corría directamente asía el, cargando dos cajas repletas de libros de historia.

El choque fue inevitable.

Libros volaron mientras que los dos chicos caían asía atrás sobre el suelo, una de las cajas vacías cayó encima de una de las cabeza cubriendo la visión del pobre muchacho, Todd aturdido se sobo el brazo intentando reponerse del choque.

Al levantar la mirada vio el desastre causado.

Otra vez… lo había echado a perder.

Se paró rápidamente y miro al joven chico caído sobre los libros regados en el suelo y con una caja sobre su cabeza obstruyendo su vista, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, bonita manera de hacer amigos.

-D-Discúlpame… –tartamudeo Todd arrodillándose al lado del aturdido chico de la caja-… no fue mi intención chocar contigo –se disculpó mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse del suelo.

-No te preocupes hermano, pero dime… –hablo el joven mientras se levantaba estirando los brazos como intentando buscar equilibrio- ¿A dónde fue la luz?

Todd soltó una inaudible y ligera risa, el chico parecía tener sentido del humor aun después de tropezar, con una mano saco la caja de su cabeza que obstaculizaba su campo de visión.

-_Oh _–suspiro el otro como si aquello no fuera la primera vez que le pasaba- gracias hermano –le agradeció apoyando una mano en su hombro derecho mientras le sonría y le permitía ver el color azul de sus ojos.

-Eh… de nada –respondio Todd algo sorprendido por la cordialidad y familiaridad del chico.

El chico soltó una carcajada por su tímida respuesta, para luego darle una palmada al hombro para luego ocuparse de los libros caídos.

Todd lo miro detenidamente, su ropa desalineada, cabello negro desordenado y su actitud fresca y familiar, lo hacían parecer como una de las personas con las que uno podía hacerse amigo rápidamente.

El joven vestida unos jeans gastados de color gris claro con uno que otro hueco en las rodillas (como era el modelo), usaba un polo blanco con una gran imagen de un signo de exclamación en dorado, encima tenia puesto una camisa a cuadros de color rojo, calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco y una gorra de visera color rojo sobre su despeinado y lago cabello negro (que le llegaba a los hombros) acomodada asía atrás dejando sobresalir una mecha de cabello despeinado por encima de su correa.

-Eres nuevo a ahora que te veo bien –hablo el chico volviendo los libros en las dos cajas con una rapidez casi al parpadeo de un ojo, se levantó con una sonrisa y le paso una de la cajas, Todd la acepto mientras el otro sonreía- bienvenido a la **_Universidad de Ciudad Verde_**.

Caminaron por los pasillos del gran lugar buscando la biblioteca, Todd observaba todo mientras el chico parloteaba la historia de la Universidad completa desde sus inicios hasta su final, se adentraron a un gran portón abierto donde había grandes estantes repletos de libros, mesas de trabajos con algunas personas ahí.

Sea estudiando, leyendo o simplemente durmiendo.

Estaban en la Biblioteca.

-Por eso esta ciudad se fundó, no que, ni por qué, sino por quien –termino de relatar el joven que acompañaba- y esa es mi parte favorita porque jamás nos dicen quien fue.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Todd dejando la caja en una de las mesitas, sintiendo que se había perdido algo de la conversación.

-Exacto –sonrió el otro asintiendo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Llego una señorita de cabello verde con corte radical le trajo una tabla de papeles, el muchacho firmo estos, entonces esta le aventó una mochila azul que agarro con las justas.

-Gracias Robin… –expreso el chico sonriendo nervioso mientras se ponía la mochila a la espalda, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que salieran del lugar, el otro negaba su cabeza mientras se reía con gracia- está molesta porque la tenía esperando más de una hora… aunque esta en todo su derecho el desquitarse con mi mochila –dijo haciendo énfasis golpeando dos veces la mochila azul que ahora tenía en la espalda.

Todd se corrió la boca escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa, este tipo estaba loco.

-Ah, que modales los míos –hablo de pronto golpeándose la rodillas con una de sus manos, como acordándose de algo, se puso enfrente del sonriente- me di cuenta que aún no se tu nombre.

-¡Oh! –exclamo Todd, era cierto, se le pasado ese pequeño detalle también entre tanta charla, apretó la correa de su bolsa y le tendió la mano- me llamo Todd Casil.

-Dwincky –respondio el otro siempre sonriendo apretando su mano a modo de saludo- Ricardo Dwincky, aunque la mayoría me llama Dwincky, pero puedes llamarme como quieras –bromeo el otro poniéndose a su lado y reanudando su caminar a los pasillos de clases.

-Es un placer conocerte Dwincky –dijo Todd memorizando el apellido del muchacho, mientras se acercaban a su salón, estaba a tiempo a pesar de su "accidente".

-El placer es mío ¡oye! ¿vas a la misma clase que yo? –la pregunta lo desconcertó a Todd, el otro parecía feliz, miro el letrero de la puerta donde decía "Ciencia" y comprendió su emoción- ¡genial entonces podemos sentarnos juntos!

-Creo que si –respondio Todd abriendo la entrada a los dos.

Esto era genial, jamás había hablado con tanta confianza con alguien, de seguro este sería un buen año después de todo.

Siguió a Dwincky por las carpetas del salón, el cual ya estaba lleno de estudiantes, mientras el otro saltaba asía los últimos asientos que estaban ubicados al fondo del salón al lado de la ventana. Por la cual se podía ver la cancha y como algunos se presentaban a las prácticas del equipo de futbol americano.

-¡Ey, _Jorgi_! –saludo Dwincky a un chico recluido en el último asiento, como si se estuviera apartando del resto- ¡conocí a un estudiante nuevo!

El chico era delgado y por cómo se sentaba alto porque se encorvaba, de cabello rubio peinado perfectamente asía un costado sin salirse de la línea, vestía una camisa blanca con el cuello pulcramente limpio que por debajo sobresalía una bonita corbata michi color rojo, un suéter color amarillo pálido sobre la camisa cubriéndole las parte de la palma de la manos por las mangas, unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos de charol lustrados. Y encima de sus ojos verde aceituna estaban unas gafas de color negro, vintage, de grandes lunas y con algo de cinta en medio de estas a la altura de la nariz.

Era la viva imagen del estudiante perfecto… por no decir que su actitud le hacía ver como un perfecto **_nerd_**.

-Es Jorge, Dwincky –respondio el otro mirándolo con fastidio desde su asiento, para luego mirarlo a el- ¡oh! ¿él debe ser no? –Dwincky asintió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Todd de los hombros y lo ponía enfrente de él.

-Todd Casil te presento a mi mejor amigo de ¡toda la universidad! –exclamo Dwincky con entusiasmo, ganándose unas cuantas risas burlonas de los presentes, que habían oído su anuncio gracias al tono de su voz- Jorge Eliot, _mi camarada _y amigo de la infancia.

-Baja la voz –le rogo Eliot avergonzado porque su amigo llamara tanto la atención- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llamar la atención? –se paró de la carpeta y Todd pudo comprobar que era igual de alto que el- llámame Jorge si quieres es un placer conocerte Todd –le respondio educadamente, Todd asintió.

Parecía ser alguien gentil.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-La campana, mejor nos sentamos antes de que entre el tutor de este año –sugirió Eliot.

Los tres se acomodaron en las carpetas: Todd se sentó en el último asiento al lado de la ventana justo en la esquina del salón, Dwincky se sentó al frente de Todd, mientras Eliot se sentaba al lado de Todd. Los demás estudiantes también tomaron asientos mientras esperaban al profesor.

-¿Es tu primer año aquí verdad Todd? –pregunto Eliot acomodando su cuaderno en la carpeta.

-Sí, es mi primer año –respondio Todd acomodando su bolsa en sus piernas, el asiento era algo estrecho, pero no se quejó.

-¡Que mal! Si hubieras entrado antes, acabarías al mismo tiempo que nosotros –lamento Dwincky dándose vuelta a ellos y uniéndose sin esfuerzo a la conversación- para los que entran solo tienen tres años y Jorge y yo nos faltan dos para acabar –suspiro Dwincky para luego sonreír- ¡pero mientras estemos aquí seremos amigos! ¡de seguro seremos los mejores! –exclamo arrancando un par risitas de Eliot y Todd.

-Estoy seguro que encontraras la Universidad muy _interesante _–hablo Eliot una vez apagadas las risas, Todd lo miro dubitativo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Todd con duda ¿interesante? ¿a qué se refería?

Pero antes de recibir respuesta la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dando la señal a todos de que tutor había llegado, los estudiantes guardaron silencio a medida que el sonido de pisadas se entraban al salón, Todd casi no dio crédito a lo que vio entrar.

Entro un chico, vestía una chompa de cuello alto de color verde esmeralda, unos pantalones de vestir negros, bocacines negros bien lustrados, una bufanda blanca medio ajustada sobre su cuello. Todo debajo de una bata del laboratorio.

Sin más ni menos.

Exceptuando un pequeño y resaltante detalle, el singular e inusual modo de peinarse su fantástico y abundante cabello azabache, el que tuviera un rayo sobre su cabeza… lo así resaltar mucho.

Era un joven de 18 años, casi de su edad, entraba al salón con un portafolio en el brazo izquierdo. Se dirigió al escritorio delante de la pizarra y una vez acomodo se volvió al aula y sonrió.

Tenía que ser una broma.

-Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Ciudad Verde, mi nombre es Rodger Membrana pero pueden llamarme **_Profesor Membrana_** y yo seré su profesor de ciencias este año –se presentó el joven con orgullo, el salón se estaba en un silencio pues la mayoría de los estudiantes eran nuevas, así que era de esperarse- bueno… ¿alguna pregunta? –pregunto mientras se reacomodaba sus lentes circulares, de cobertura color esmeralda, sobre sus ojos color ámbar.

Todd estaba a punto de levantar el brazo listo para hacer la primera pregunta del día, pero entonces sintió el brazo apretado por una mano, a su lado vio como Eliot le apretaba el brazo y le miraba con cara de: _no lo hagas_.

Así que desistió de esa idea.

-¿Ninguna? –miro por los lados el Profesor Membrana, todos incluso los recién llegados sabían su historia, así si alguien preguntaba porque era profesor a todos les tocaría escuchar la historia de cómo nació y conoció la ciencia, era joven pero no por echo dejaba de quitarle lo de hablador- bien –sonrío Membrana- el tema con el que comenzaremos este año es la **física moderna**, pero para eso necesitamos saber de la **física **¿oh no? –se acercó al frente de la clase, sonriente mostrando su impecable sonrisa, algunas femeninas suspiraron- la física es la que establece las leyes que explican los fenómenos naturales, excluyendo los que modifican la estructura molecular de los cuerpos… o para ponerlo en palabras simples, estudio de un fenómeno, según el punto de vista de esta **_ciencia_** –sonrió ante la última palabra, muchos sabían que aquella era su palabra favorita, pues por ella es que tenían un profesor como él o al menos eso decía él.

De repente la explicación de la _interesante _física se vio interrumpido por el chillar de la puerta al abrirse y dejar entrar un par de piecitos cuya suela del zapato chillaba más que la puerta.

-Disculpe… –hablo Membrana interrumpiendo la intromisión de cierto estudiante-… señorita, se puede saber, ¿por qué llego tarde?

La chica aún seguía avanzando encorvada por la fila pegada a la entrada, ignorando la pregunta de Membrana y escondiendo su rostro tras sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros, Membrana la atravesó con la mirada.

-**Nessie**… –mascullo entre dientes como si masticara un pedazo de basura, pero era tanto el nombre como su propietaria eran casi parecido, la chica detuvo su caminar y se irguió, aun sin dar la mirada a su joven profesor- … ¿se puede saber porque llegaste tarde, _esta vez_?

La chica no se movió en su rostro de porcelana y mejillas rosadas, mascullaban un maldición a Membrana y el hecho de haber sido descubierta en media hurtadilla, se volteo así el con el rostro sereno que siempre ponía al estar en problemas.

Todd no sabía quién era pero la voz de Dwincky llego a sus oídos como un susurro al prolongarse el breve silencio.

-Ella es Renesmee P. Ramos, alumna excepcional tanto en diversos temas de historia, literatura, matemática, ciencia como en diferentes deportes, se transfirió el año pasado al igual que nosotros –escucho decir a su ahora amigo- es muy popular aquí, se le apoda con el nombre de Nessie.

-¿Nessie? –pregunto Todd poniendo atención en lo que ahora todos sabían que se avecinaba.

-Si como el Monstruo del lago Ness –respondio Dwincky con algo de gracia- así como se oye.

Todd analizo a la chica.

Ella vestía un polo apretado verde vivo con una imagen en el pecho de una estrella de color blanco, una falda corta de jeans, encima de una leyins verde oscuro que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y hasta donde podía ver zapatos converse negros exceptuando por la suela que era blanca.

Era alta aunque tal vez no tanto como el, de buena figura, tenía una mano en su cadera mientras que la otra cargaba su mochila marrón sobre su espalda encima de su largo cabello hasta la cintura solo que se levantaba un poco gracias a la mochila.

A simple vista una chica normal.

La chica miraba desafiante al profesor como si aquel encuentra no fuera la primera vez.

-Estaba cazando vampiros –respondio Nessie con una seriedad que produjo que algunas ahogaran una risita.

-Nessie, los vampiros no existen –suspiro con pesadumbre el joven profesor, llevándose la mano derecha a la sien, negando con desaprobación- cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.

-Y cuantas veces tengo que decirle _"profesor"_... –hablo la chica terminando de decir la palabra moviendo sus dedos al aire dándole paréntesis a la labra profesor, otra ronda de risitas azoto el aula, Membrana la vio fastidiado- …que **_me crea._**

El ambiente empezaba a tensarse, Todd sintió esto como algo incómodo y familiar, estar en medio de una discusión fue algo normal en su niñez.

-Ellos se conocieron el año pasado, cuando el Profesor Membrana recién impartía clases… –susurro Eliot a su lado-…digamos que el profesor ama la ciencia y ella tiene reputación de _loca _por creer en cosas paranormales y eso… ellos no se llevan muy bien.

Todd asintió, sabía lo que era sentirse excluido, además el también había experiencias dignas de alguien fuera de juicio.

-Esas cosas son criaturas ficticias, creadas por ridículos escritores que creyeron que sería divertido crear un ser que vive en la oscuridad ¡entiende! ¡ESO NO ES REAL! –hablo Membrana levantando y perdiendo la paciencia como sucedía cuando tenía que someterse en un debate con su estudiante menos favorita- y no soy un igual parea que me hables de esa manera.

-¡Pero si es cierto yo los vi! –metió una mano en su mochila y saco su celular mostrándole una imagen de una sombre en la oscuridad- ¡esta es una prueba muy fiable! Claro está _algo _borrosa, pero… –algunas ya se estaban matando de la risa, la chica miro la imagen sabiendo que estaba en problemas, eso siempre le pasaba- …pero, pero ¡fue porque me despisto! ¡casi muero! –exclamo con frustración contenida, Membrana le dio la espalda negando con la cabeza- ¡tiene que creerme!

-Ya escuche suficiente –dijo el Profesor Membrana sentándose en su carpeta y mirándola con desaprobación más que obvia- siéntate, alégrate que por que es el primer día no te imponga un castigo.

-Pero… -balbuceo la chica harta de que le pasara lo mismo, siempre.

-Dije, **siéntate –**le ordeno Membrana casi con un tono amenazante y dejando de lado su actitud amable.

La chica se encogió y se dio vuelta a una de las carpetas vacías al otro lado del salón, lanzando maldiciones sobre su día, Membrana y los vampiros, llego a su asiento y se sentó bruscamente.

Se veía que estaba irritada.

La clase prosiguió sin interrupción, gracias a esta _pequeña _intervención, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Todd miro como la chica estampaba su cara contra la carpeta, sabia como se sentía ser rechazado, además parte de su relato… le parecía real.

Y estaba seguro de que lo había dicho era cierto.

-No tiene remedio –oyó decir a Eliot mientras empezaba apuntar lo que Membrana escribía en la pizarra.

-Nadie nunca sabrá lo que pasa por su mente –comento Dwincky dando vuelta su dedo al lado de su mente como diciendo "_está loca de remate"_.

Todd no dijo nada sin embargo empezaba a tenerle algo de compasión a la despreciada chica.

La miro de reojo por un momento pensando que muchas veces también se había sentido como ella se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

De pronto como si la supiera que la veía la chica levanto un poco la mirada y la puso en su dirección.

Al conectarse sus miradas, el palecio.

Ella tenía la mirada color… ¡miel!

Solo recordaba ver a alguien de ese color.

De pronto el vago recuerdo de una niñita que casi entra a la casa de un asesino golpeo su mente.

Pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera exagerando y fuera otra persona ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y como si el destino le jugara una cruel broma, esta sonrió, ¡sonrió! ¡con ese brillo extraño sobresaliendo de sus ojos! ¡como esa vez!

**_"…_** **s_iento una influencia maligna en ella, ¡debes huir!"_ **

Desvió la mirada tan rápido como pudo y se hundió en su sitio, Eliot lo miro dubitativo mientras se ponía un cuaderno en la cabeza y rogara por no llamar más la atención, deseaba desaparecer en ese momento.

Pero aun sentía su mirada, no se atrevió a devolvérsela.

Este sería un largo año... junto a esa mirada color miel.

* * *

><p><strong>¿sabían que alumno es la persona que carece de entendiendo?No miento un profesor nos abrió los ojos a la verdad a mi y mis compañeros... por eso aquí los llame estudiantes =)<strong>

**hola gente! ¿como van?**

**no paso mucho antes de que actualizara, espero les guste este capitulo, estaba inspirada como nunca lo estuve XD**

**jeje ¿sorprendidos porque aparecieran ciertos nombres conocidos?, puuuuuuuuues lo tenia bien pensadito después del primer capitulo juju OUO, les voy diciendo desde ahora que aquí todo puede pasar.**

**los nombres no fueron fáciles de encontrar, utilice los nombres de las personas que hicieron sus voces en la versión en ingles:**

**-Profesor Membrana: ****Rodger Bumpass**

**-Profesor Dwincky: Ricardo Mendoza**

**-Profesor Eliot: Jorge García**

**y finalmente conocemos a otra de mis creaciones Nessie (como el Monstruo del lago Ness) un poco mas de cerca.**

**espero los haya sorprendido**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**P.D: **_Tengo un pequeño anuncio para los que leen Sentimientos de Otro Planeta... yo tengo un bloqueo de escritor, no se si puede cumplir con el capitulo la fecha que dije, lo siento, es que me siento apagada con ese capitulo, como si hubiera perdido mi animo... es horrible y tampoco quiero presentarles cualquier cosa._

_Prometo colgarlo eso si... cuando lo tenga echo._


End file.
